Valentin Cassadine (James Patrick Stuart)
(paternal; deceased) Irina Cassadine (paternal great; deceased) | nieces/nephews = Nikolas Cassadine (via Stavros; deceased) Sam McCall Kristina Corinthos-Davis Molly Lansing-Davis (via Alexis) Spencer Cassadine (great; via Nikolas) Lila McCall (stillborn) Danny Morgan Scout Cain (great; via Sam) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #000066 | color text = white }} Valentin Mikkosovich Cassadine'Revealed on July 19, 2016. is a fictional character from the ABC soap, ''General Hospital. He is the previously unknown and unseen son of the late Prince Mikkos Cassadine and an unknown mistress. He is the father of Charlotte CassadineRevealed on November 9, 2016 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbKWa2lGtPg with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri,On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirmed that Lulu is Charlotte's mother and on December 12, 2016 he explains how Helena orchestrated the whole thing. who was born via surrogate. He has been portrayed by actor James Patrick Stuart since the character's debut on July 11, 2016. He is deeply feared in his family, considered to be the most dangerous Cassadine, even more so than Helena herself. However, unlike most of the members of his family he has no interest in the Spencer/Cassadine feud. Casting |-|Borlenghi= In late September 2009, it was announced that , best known to daytime viewers for his portrayal of Brian Bodine on had been cast in the role of Valentin Cassadine. Borlenghi expressed his excitement about joining the cast, admitting that he always wanted to work on the series; "I can't imagine anywhere I'd rather be right now" he continued. The actor further stated "I don't know the extent of my stay, but I can only hope it's long enough for me to hang my shingle up and get down and dirty with Valentin." |publisher=American Media (publisher)|American Media, Inc.|date=October 20, 2009|volume=34|issue=42}} However, the character of Valentin seemed to have been abandoned completely until 2013, when it was rumored that daytime actor had been hired as a recast. Borlenghi took to with "Wasn't enough that I got Franco'd before? Hurts." Then head writer Ron Carlivati denied the rumors immediately, claiming that Borlenghi had no reason to be upset. Borlgenhi released a statement in which he explained that the false news "opened an old wound." |-|Stuart= On June 16, 2016, confirmed that another All My Children alumnus known for his portrayal of Will Cortlandt would debut in July. reported that Stuart would debut as Theo on July 8. "I get bored easily and I love a smorgasbord", the actor said. So when his agent informed him about General Hospital, Stuart couldn't turn it down. At the time, "I was bouncing between soccer games with my children and all of a sudden" Stuart's agent contacted him about 's interest in him for the role. Stuart consulted with his wife who encouraged him to meet with the producers. "The role that they were talking about was so fun, it just seemed like it would be exactly the way that I would want to go back." The only catch was that Stuart had to cancel a trip to Hawaii that conflicted with taping dates. The casting reunites Stuart with his former All My Children co-star Genie Francis as well as Jon Lindstrom, the husband of his former co-star and close friend . While he was flattered to have been handpicked for the role, Stuart credits his close friends and (also former co-star) with convincing him to sign on. "To have the chance to get back and do it again has been really yummy" the actor said of his return to daytime. Stuart wrapped up his first stint as Valentin on August 12, 2016. On October 20, 2016, Soap Opera Digest broke the news that Stuart would return to GH as Valentin. He returned on October 24, 2016.https://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/comes-trouble-valentin-returns-gh/ When asked if he would commit to the series long term during his second stint, Stuart joked "Right now, show and I are definitely dating." Characterization Borlenghi described Valentin as "morally bankrupt." James Patrick Stuart insisted that he wouldn't have taken a role that was too "subtle." The character was presented to Stuart as "brash and take no prisoners." Stuart said Theo might have similarities to his former character . Stuart said the character has "literal crazy confidence." Stuart said that initially, "you're struck by the fact that this guy is just being a jerk." However, "the more you play it, the more fleshed-out he becomes." Stuart declared that he had no interest in seeing Valentin become a good guy because he relished in "playing the misunderstood bleephole." Valentin "is not the guy who comes in a raises an eyebrow" Stuart insisted any potential plans to reform the character. The actor continued that Valentin "has much to say. He's been wronged and he needs to make sure that you understand that. He has a specific agenda!" Background Valentin Cassadine is the previously unknown and unseen son of Mikkos Cassadine and an unknown woman. He is known for being the most evil of the Cassadine sons. According to Helena, Valentin is the most dangerous and most feared Cassadine of them all, even she was terrified of him to the point that she warned her beloved son Stavros, her hated son Stefan and her hated step-daughter Natasha to not even try to contact him. Shortly after his birth, Valentin was disowned by Mikkos and soon became forgotten in the family, a mere myth, hence making him the most unwanted child in the Cassadine family. Valentin claims that he barely remembers his mother. He was sent to Bedlington Academy in England at the age of 5 and was left there all on his own, and was never returned to Cassadine Island. He hated the academy deeply, as it was a prison to him. He was very lonely during his childhood and he isolated himself to his books and studies, one of his many favourites was Shakespeare's writings. During his childhood, he was unable to wear braces to help his scoliosis because he was a ward in his school and there was only money for his tuition. So his scoliosis went untreated and by the time he was a teenager, his distortion was pronounced. After graduating from the academy and thanks to his genius intellect, he found his way to Oxford where he studied linguistics. Later on, under the name '''Ivan Theodore, he ended up in the WSB Training Academy, thanks to his brilliance in linguistics, where he was forced to train as an analyst because of his scoliosis, yet he was seen by many as the brightest trainee. During that time, he met Anna Devane, while she was training to become a field agent. He had fallen for her, and on her birthday, Valentin tried to make a move on her to which she rejected him because of his deformity. On April, it was revealed to a forgetful Anna that they had a one night stand before she betrayed him. However, it was Anna's twin Alex Marick (disguised as Anna), that found him sad at a church drop-site, and took him to a hotel to make love – his first time. In the morning, while she was showering, he found the kill directive and ran. Valentin thought he was betrayed by the only woman who ever truly loved him. He soon remade himself, and it was revealed on May 10, 2017, that he illegally sold a powerful bio-weapon named the Chimera Virus to his step-mother Helena, and through this he was able to pay for his surgeries and remake himself at a special clinic in Russia. Soon after his surgeries, he went into business with international drug lord Cassandra Pierce and later as a freelancer for Cesar Faison, in addition he had some shady dealings with Olivia Jerome during her decades of exile in Asia. Under the alias Theo Hart, he became a remarkably powerful mercenary with a vast global web of connections in different and many continents. He was charged many times for his crimes but never convicted. Becoming internationally feared in the criminal underworld, his evil step mother Helena, whose reputation symbolised her to be more powerful than all the other Cassadines, was also terrified of him. His former affiliation, the WSB has no record of information connected to him prior to 2011 neither under his alias nor his true name. Like his brother Stavros and his step-mother Helena, he has been presumed dead at least once in 2009 by the Spencers and Helena till she realized otherwise. In November 2016, the hidden will of Mikkos Cassadine came to light and it revealed that Mikkos left all of the Cassadine Estate to the eldest living son; with Stavros and Stefan dead, Valentin is the only living son and hence sole heir to the Cassadine Empire. In Nov 4, 2016, it was revealed that he has a daughter named CharlotteRevealed on November 9, 2016 ... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbKWa2lGtPg with Lulu Spencer-Falconeri,On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirmed that Lulu is Charlotte's mother and on December 12, 2016 he explains how Helena orchestrated the whole thing. who was born via surrogate named Claudette. He loves Charlotte deeply and cares for her more than anyone. On December 9, 2016, Valentin revealed that Lulu is Charlotte's mother. He explains that Helena promised Stavros a child with Lulu, but after Helena discovered that Stavros could not father a child, she sent Daphne to seduce Valentin and recover a sample. Daphne brought Valentin's sample to Helena, and by the time Valentin figured out what had happened, the embryo had already been created, so he stole it from Helena and recruited Claudette to carry it. She gave birth to his daughter, Charlotte. However, Claudette betrayed him and took his baby away from him. After a year of enduring a custody battle against Lulu, they have agreed to a truce for Charlotte‘s sake and in October 2017, it was revealed that Valentin and Lulu currently have shared custody. On December 20, 2016, Valentin revealed to Anna that he is fluent in speaking English, French, and Greek and during the 2017 Nurses Ball, he revealed he has a magnificent singing voice, when performing for Nina. He is close friends with Anna's long lost son with Faison, Henrik, later known as Peter August. In May 8, 2018, it's revealed that Valentin knew Henrik since he was a child. He became a father figure to him, loving and caring for him like he was his own son; he taught him how to be devious and a brilliant strategist like him. On May 23, it was revealed that after Anna gave Henrik away; Valentin tracked down the family that had adopted him and threatened them into giving him the infant, he then delivered him to his father. On New Years Eve 2016, he married Nina Reeves. As of September 5, Nina and Valentin are still married. However, in May 2018, he and Nina became separated and she's filing for divorce again. As of October 2018, they are divorced. Storylines |-|2009= In October 2009, a deathly ill Helena Cassadine confides in her longtime rival Luke Spencer that she needs his help to fend off her evil stepson Valentin.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cj1KOs0a16s According to Helena, the illegitimate Valentin had been disowned by his father Mikkos upon his birth, denying him the privileges of being a Cassadine. Helena contacts Valentin hoping to use him against her rebellious grandson, Nikolas but instead, Valentin overpowers Helena taking over the family's private island in Greece and he slowly poisons Helena. Valentin's henchmen try to keep Luke from escaping with Helena only for Nikolas to come to her rescue. She warns everyone that Valentin has promised to destroy not only the Cassadines, but also the Spencers. Mikkos's daughter Alexis Davis reveals that she had only heard of her brother's treachery toward their father specifically, but Alexis had come to believe the "never before seen Valentin" was only a front for Helena and her schemes. Luke later accuses Helena of having Valentin murdered and she admits that she thought Valentin had died, but later realized that he is alive and well. Much like Luke and Alexis, Nikolas believes Valentin is long dead and that Helena is just using the threat of Valentin to manipulate him. |-|2016-17= On July 11, 2016, Valentin is seen lurking around on Cassadine Island. He spies on Jason Morgan, Sam Morgan, Ava Jerome, and Nikolas Cassadine. Jason soon realizes that someone else is on the island. Valentin is seen looking at a book of Cassadine lineage before he knocks over a vase. Jason and Sam lure him out by falsely proclaiming that they are heading to bed. They corner Valentin and he claims to be a fisherman named Theo, who was forced to come ashore due to the storm. Sam and Jason decide to leave him be, as long as he does what they say. Valentin continues to play his role and goes to warm his hands by the fire. As he is warming his hands, he rolls up his sleeve and you can see the Cassadine family crest tattooed on his forearm. On July 16, Theo blew his cover and he held a gun on everyone present. On July 18, it was confirmed that Theo is in fact Valentin. On July 19, Valentin forces Nikolas to hand over the Cassadine family fortune to him. As Valentin tries to shoot Ava, Nikolas attacks him, but ends up getting shot and falling over a balcony. On July 22, Ava seduced Valentin, and then hit him in the head with a book. When Laura lashed at Valentin for shooting Nikolas, Valentin went to shoot her, but Kevin stepped in the way and was shot instead. On July 26, Valentin is forced to flee after his captives get the upper hand. He escapes into the tunnels and orders his men to make sure none of them escape. On August 2, he is seen in Port Charles meeting Nina Reeves and then has sex with her. Valentin then leaves her on August 4 in order to kidnap Spencer Cassadine, but was stopped by Sonny outside the summer camp doors, and he is then arrested by the cops. Nina and Curtis Ashford then turned in the cell phone that Valentin stole from Nikolas, which contained a voicemail of Spencer trying to get in touch with his father. While at the PCPD, he has a conversation with Nina before he was taken by the Feds. In August 2016, Luke sent Robert Scorpio to warn his family of Valentin even though his warning was a bit late since Valentin was arrested in the murder of his nephew, Nikolas and the attempted kidnapping of Spencer. However, according to Robert, Luke wasn't convinced that Valentin was taken care of and he reminded Laura and Lulu that Luke is not known to be overly cautious and that Valentin spooks him. On October 24, he appears on a plane as he proceeds to sit next to Claudette and stated that she took something that belongs to him. On Halloween, Valentin Reveals himself to the Spencers on Wyndemere's farewell party. He reveals to Laura and the entire group that he is the owner of the castle and the entire estate. He informs them that he plans to live in Port Charles, and hopes he can redeem himself to them. On November 7, he reveals to Griffin and Anna that he is Charlotte's true father and he finally reunites with her after so long. On December 5, Valentin takes Charlotte to see Santa Claus and tells him that the only thing she wants is her mom. Afterwards she meets Lulu and Rocco and Lulu feels a very deep connection to her. Valentin offers a play date for their kids in which she and Dante decline. On December 9, 2016, Valentin confirms to the group that Lulu is Charlotte's mother. He explains that Helena promised Stavros a child with Lulu, but after Helena discovered that Stavros could not father a child, she sent Daphne to seduce Valentin and recover a sample. Daphne brought Valentin's sample to Helena, and by the time Valentin figured out what had happened, the embryo had already been created, so he stole it from Helena and recruited Claudette to carry it. On December 29, 2016 (New Year's Eve/Day on the show) Valentin and Nina got married to strengthen his case in the upcoming custody battle over Charlotte. In January 2017, Valentin and Nina tell Charlotte that they got married and Charlotte at first appeared emotionless on the news and then surprises Nina ecstatically on how happy that she is her stepmom. She also watches the two exchange wedding rings. Later Valentin got a call from the Canadian authorities that his plan went well. A little while later, Valentin tells Charlotte that Claudette is dead, she mourns for the only mother she has ever known and in a few short moments she suggests that maybe Nina can be her new mommy. On January 17, 2017, Charlotte is seen at Nathan and Maxie's wedding with her father and stepmother. Later Valentin beats up Griffin and tells him that he’s sick of his preaching. Anna bursts in, slaps Valentin and calls him a vicious thug. At the Metro Court, Anna and Valentin face off. Andre drags Griffin away to leave them to speak. She recalls when they saw each other at the WSB years ago. She remembers his hunchback and twisted face. He claims he’s changed because of her. She insists that she didn’t care about what he looked like and they were friends. He informed her that from her rejection of him, he decided to remake himself by selling his skills to people who didn’t just exploit and ignore him. That paid for his surgery that saved his life. According to him, her rejection gave him more than her friendship ever could. Later, Valentin finds Charlotte and she tells him Griffin says he killed her mom. Valentin says that’s a lie and vows to her that he would never harm anyone that she loved. Also she told him what Lulu told her, and he told her not to think about it for it's unimportant, and promises to explain the matter to her when she gets older and when he figures out a way to explain it properly. On February 1, at The Floating Rib, Lulu suggests to Valentin that they can hash things out. She admits telling Charlotte she’s her mom with the best intentions. Although the sight of him makes her sick, she knows Charlotte needs him. She’s ready to take Valentin up on his previous offer of joint custody if she, Dante, Nina and he can attend family therapy together. He declines, rescinding his previous offer. Lulu’s screaming at him when Nina arrives as Lulu declares, “When it comes between wars between the Cassadines and the Spencers, the Spencers always win.” She storms off leaving Nina to admit she saw a picture of him at Anna’s. He’s sorry but Nina’s glad. Now she understands and admires him. They kiss. On Valentines Day, Valentin gets ready at Wyndemere while on his cell with Nina who’s waiting at the Metro Court suite for him. He ends the call when Charlotte joins him. She wonders if mom’s watching from heaven. Valentin’s sure Claudette is, and then asks Charlotte for help with his tie. He shows her the engagement ring he bought Nina, and then gives her an emerald and gold bracelet. They forget the ring when they leave for the babysitter's. Valentin came back for the ring and then he had realized that Anna was at the house, he caught her off guard when she was planning to plant a bug in the living room. Anna begged him to tell her what happened in their past that made her want to put him in the WSB Kill List, but before Valentin can respond, she collapsed. Valentin rushed her to the hospital, where he stayed by her bedside and showed that his feelings towards her never faded even after all these years. In March 2017, Valentin (and Nina) with their lawyer Nora Buchanan and Lulu (and Dante) with their lawyer Diane Miller started a custody battle with both wanting sole custody and joint custody not being on the table. The battle ended with Valentin getting sole custody and Lulu supervised visitation (one hour a week) to ensure a smooth transition for Charlotte to accepting Lulu as her mother, for it was believed through the evaluation of Charlotte done by Dr. Andre Maddox that Charlotte will be severely traumatized if she was taken from her father and put in an environment that she felt uncomfortable in. It was also mentioned that in 6 months custody will be revisited. On March 20, Valentin stops by Anna Devane's to offer a truce and tell her that he wants to move forward with his life with Nina and Charlotte. She warns her that if she persists in coming after him, he will make her disappear for good. Anna refuses to stop digging until she knows what happened between them. Valentin accuses Anna of either lying about the cruelest thing she ever did to him, or being ashamed that she really has blocked it out. Anna gets worked up yelling and reopens the wound on her hand. When he asks about it, she reveals she has cancer and is on blood thinners. She calls it treatable, but not curable. He is sorry, but still refuses to tell her what she wants to know. He suggests she simply forget him, and walks out. On March 22, in the Metro Court, Valentin meets the new nanny, Nelle Benson, whom Nina hired for Charlotte. When Nina took Charlotte back up to her office he made her a promise that she better not do anything to harm Charlotte or he will make sure no one will find her body. This spooks Nelle. Later Valentin meets Nora Buchanan he paid her well for her services in the custody battle and thanked her for her services and for helping him in the matter of his associate Olivia Jerome. Nora promised that Olivia would not spend a single day in jail because his associate was on her way to D'Archam Asylum and likely wouldn't see the light of day again. Valentin was pleased. On March 28, at the hospital, it is revealed through a file on Valentin procured by Faison to be given to Anna that Valentin was accused of selling secrets to the DVX. Valentin claimed that Anna asked him for that intel, but he soon disappeared and the WSB thought he was lying to cover his tracks. Andre thinks he must have been lying because Anna wouldn't sell secrets, but she says she did. Anna explains she was young and naive, and she sold intel to the DVX. It forced her into hiding for years and she couldn’t even raise her own child. Anna doesn’t remember selling Valentin out, and wonders if someone has been lying to both of them. Anna arrives at Wyndemere and confronts Valentin with what she knows. Anna believes someone is playing them both because she never ordered him to provide her with intel. Valentin says she did, right after they had slept together. On April 5, "Anna" begs Valentin to hear her out when she arrives at Wyndemere. She remembers everything she did to him but she was a victim too. Valentin mocks Anna’s belief that Faison manipulated her. He implores her to share something intimate she remembers of the two of them. Anna recalls finding him sad at a church drop-site and taking him to a hotel to make love – his first time. She was supposed to kill him but he found the kill directive while she was in the shower. He ran and she was relieved, giving him two hours before she called her superiors. That night meant something to both of them. Anna takes Valentin’s hands and they look into each other's eyes. During Charlotte's first visit with Lulu, Valentin arrived to see his daughter and he is shocked as to how Lulu and Charlotte have bonded well. Later on at the Metro Court, Charlotte expresses that she misses Claudette and how confused she is about how Lulu is mother. Valentin explains that she was created in a very special way and that he and Nina will explain it to her when they get home. Charlotte also tells her papa that she had fun with Lulu but feels guilty because it's not fair to her mommy, Claudette, her papa or Nina. Valentin tells Charlotte that although he and Lulu don't get along, he wants Charlotte to form her own opinion of Lulu. On May 10, 2017, it was revealed that he illegally sold a powerful bio-weapon named the Chimera Virus to his step-mother Helena, and through this he was able to pay for his surgeries. On May 19, it was revealed that it was Alex, Anna's identical twin sister, who Valentin slept with all those years ago and who betrayed him. She wanted to steal the Chimera Virus from him under orders of the DVX. At the same time, Charlotte was left at school by Nelle and they couldn't get a hold of her father, Valentin so they called her mother and Charlotte ended up spending the night at the Falconeri's house. The next morning the Falconeri's have a family breakfast and then Valentin shows up and apologizes to Charlotte, Later on, Dante takes her and Rocco to school. During the 2017 Nurses Ball, Valentin sang on stage "So It Goes" a beautiful song by Billy Joel to try and win Nina's heart back, since she doubts he loves her as much as he claims. After the Nurses Ball, Valentin stayed to watch Jake's magic act, where he revealed that he has the Chimera Virus. Through the efforts of Jake's parents, Jason and Elizabeth, the Chimera was secured before it could be opened. Valentin attempted to dispose of the Chimera on his own but Anna convinced him that it's best if it was given back to the WSB. Soon after, he received a call from Nina revealing that she is being held hostage with Jason, and that the gunmen want the Chimera virus. In the end, Valentin gets shot while saving Nina's life. At the hospital, he is well treated and taken care of, and there Anna reveals to him that the Chimera has been disposed of and regretfully reveals that she has been given orders to arrest Valentin for charges on treason, and selling the Chimera virus to Helena Cassadine. She holds his hand in sympathy, symbolizing how sorry she is. The next day, Valentin leaves the hospital in a rush, he arrives at Dante and Lulu's house to pick up Charlotte. Lulu warns him that he’s about to be arrested and urges him to make sure she has secondary custody before he leaves the country. She leaves for a moment. When she returns, Valentin and their daughter are gone. Valentin and Charlotte are in a garage. He tells her they are going somewhere special. Valentin took Charlotte to Niagara Falls, where he planned to have him and her to "disappear". However, soon after Lulu calls Charlotte and then Dante, Lulu and Anna find Charlotte and unknowing to Charlotte, Valentin gives her up and let's Dante and Lulu take her as he was about to be arrested. Back in Port Charles, Valentin reluctantly agreed to have Charlotte live with her mother, stepfather and brother per the court as Valentin is going to prison. He was later visited by a recently escaped Alex, who has come to help him in his misfortune. She works out a deal for the two of them to be free from their crimes and seductively suggests that he finds her, once all is done. For it was she who he once loved deeply not Anna. Anna later arrives and allows him to record a farewell video for Charlotte on her phone and he promised her that she will him soon, this makes Anna skeptical. The Feds later arrive and take him away, leaving a skeptical Anna alone to wonder, if Valentin has something planned. In July 11, Valentin returns to Port Charles. He arrives at Wyndemere Castle and sees Nina sleeping on the living room couch. Nina wakes up on the couch at Wyndemere to find Valentin standing over her. She jumps into his arms. Valentin explains the charges against him were dropped, likely because the WSB didn’t want the truth about the Chimera made public in a trial. He hoped on the first plane to return home to his wife. She points out he doesn’t have a wife anymore and suggests he go see Charlotte. She tells him that she’s at the Metro Court for Dante’s mother’s wedding. Valentin arrives at the Metro Court where he reunites with his daughter. Valentin hugs Charlotte and promises her that he will never leave her again. Lulu takes Charlotte to get some lemonade, and Valentin provides Anna and Dante with the paperwork detailing his release from the WSB. Valentin states he is free, and he’s here to take his daughter. Dante won’t let that happen, but Valentin reminds him that Lulu only has temporary custody. He tells Charlotte she should go home with Lulu and Dante for the night, because he has to get Wyndemere ready for her to come home to. Lulu and Dante leave with Charlotte, and Valentin invites Anna to have a drink with him. Valentin had a long time to think about their past and what he did, and he realized he wouldn’t have Nina or his daughter if not for her. Anna advises him not to blow this second chance. On July 18, it was revealed that Valentin has temporary visitation. In October, it was revealed that Valentin and Lulu now have shared custody. |-|2018-19= In February, it's revealed that Valentin knows that Anna has a child with her most hated nemesis Cesar Faison. He also seems to have a close association with Henrik Faison. In May 8, 2018, it's revealed that while he was working as a freelancer for Faison, Valentin got to know Henrik as a schoolboy. He saw a lot of himself in him as he wanted the acceptance of his estranged and cruel father just like how he once wanted the same from his own father. Valentin became a father figure to Henrik; showing up for his school plays and taking him to lunch. Loving and caring for him like he was his own son, he taught him how to become devious and a brilliant strategist like him. They lost touch for many years till he contacted him for his help to free him from his father and so he could have a new life. On May 23, Valentin revealed that after Anna gave Henrik away; he tracked down the family that had adopted him and threatened them into giving him the infant, then he delivered him to his father Faison. Nina left him because of his crimes and for being indirectly one of the reasons her brother was killed. Valentin tried to reconcile with Nina but she no longer could take any more of his secrets and lies. Crimes Committed |-|1980s-2009= *Caused many "incidents" to happen to his father, Mikkos revealed Oct 2009 Rumoured *Stole the Chimera virus from the WSB revealed May 10, 2017 *Illegally sold the Chimera to Helena Cassadine revealed May 10, 2017 *Burned down Bedlington Academy, along with its Headmaster pre-2016 *Kidnapped an infant Henrik Faison from his adopted family and delivered him to his father Cesar revealed May 23, 2018 *Numerous illegal jobs as a freelance for Cesar Faison revealed May 23, 2018 *Countless illegal activities, including obstruction of justice pre-1990s-present *Head of a diamond theft ring in Ukraine revealed Dec 7, 2016 *Unknown business transactions with crime lord Cassandra Pierce revealed 2017 *Unknown business transactions with Olivia Jerome 1990-2017 *Attempted to kill Helena revealed Dec 9, 2016 *Had his embryo implanted into surrogate Claudette without the mother's consent 2008 *Kept his daughter's existence hidden from her mother, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 9, 2016 *Caused lethal havoc on his family, the Cassadines revealed Oct 2009 *Brutally took over the Cassadine Island in Greece 2009 *Held Helena Cassadine hostage and slowly poisoned her 2009 *Had his henchmen attempt to stop Luke from escaping with Helena 2009 |-|2016= *Trespassed onto Cassadine Island 8, 2016 *Assaulted Nikolas Cassadine 8, 2016 *Held Prince Nikolas Cassadine, Ava Jerome, Drew Cain, Sam Morgan, Dante Falconeri, Lulu Spencer-Falconeri, Laura Spencer and Kevin Collins hostage on Cassadine Island 15-26, 2016 *Threatened Sam at gunpoint 18, 2016 *Handcuffed Drew to a chair 18, 2016 *Threatened Ava at gunpoint 19, 2016 *Shot Nikolas in the chest and caused him to fall off a balcony after fighting him for a gun 19, 2016; Nikolas was revealed to be presumed dead on Jul 22, 2016 *Threatened Ava at gunpoint twice 22, 2016 *Threatened Laura at gunpoint 22, 2016 *Shot Kevin in the shoulder 22, 2016 *Threatened Dante at gunpoint 26, 2016 *Had the plane that Ava, Drew, Sam, Dante, Lulu, Laura and Kevin escaped on sabotaged Aug 1, 2016 *Stole Nikolas' phone Aug 2, 2016 *Attempted to kidnap and kill his grandnephew, Spencer 4-5, 2016; Sonny and Drew stopped him *Threatened Sonny Corinthos at gunpoint 5, 2016 *Possession of an unregistered firearm 5, 2016; arrested *Threatened henchman Gary and his family if he did not retrieve Valentin's daughter Charlotte 2016 *Had Gary kidnap Maxie Jones, hold her captive and tried to kill her 21-24, 2016 *Captured and most likely killed Claudette Beaulieu 24, 2016-Jan 11, 2017 *Had Dr. Bellamy lock Lulu and Maxie in a medical exam room 8, 2016 |-|2017-present= *Had his connections in the Canadian authorities falsify records that a woman who committed suicide was identified as Claudette 11, 2017 *Assaulted Griffin Munro 19, 2017 *Had the WSB file on him hacked and erased 1, 2017 *Threatened Nelle Benson 22, 2017 *Manhandled Alex Marick 16, 2017 *Kidnapped Alex (tied her hands to the bottom of a staircase railing) 16-18, 2017 *Struggled with an unidentified attacker over a gun in self-defense 30, 2017 *Took his daughter, Charlotte, on the run while he was a wanted fugitive 2-6, 2017 *Threatened Anna at gunpoint and struggled for the gun 6, 2017 *Covered up Nina's crime against Cassandra 2018 *Possibly plotted with his associate Henrik Faison to have his father Cesar killed 2018 *Covered up Peter August's true identity as Henrik Faison 23, 2018 *Drugged and kidnapped Robert Scorpio 4-21, 2018 *Helped Peter escape from jail 31, 2018 *Fraud; hired Sasha Gilmore to pretend to be Nina's daughter 1, 2018-present; revealed Nov 2, 2018 Health and Vitals |-|Birth-2009= *Social Alienation revealed Jan 31, 2017 *Bullied revealed Jan 31, 2017 *Had a cranial-facial distortion on the right side of his face, had surgery to correct it revealed Jan 23, 2017 *Had scoliosis from childhood and by the time he was an adult, had a 55-degree Cobb angle to his spine. It caused the muscles in his left arm to be in a constant state of contraction. His left shoulder was 10 inches higher than his right. It caused his right arm to dangle. His chest was twisted, and his ribs stuck out but later had painful surgery to correct it revealed Jan 23, 2017 *Deceived and seduced by Alex into stealing the Chimera virus. revealed Apr 5, 2017 *Accused of selling secrets to the DVX revealed Mar 28, 2017 *Put on the WSB Kill List by Anna Devane revealed Feb 13, 2017 *Drugged by Daphne under orders from Helena revealed Dec 12, 2016 *Nearly killed by Helena Cassadine revealed Oct 2009 |-|2016-present= *Held at gunpoint by Drew Cain 11, 2016 *Attacked by Nikolas Cassadine 19, 2016 *Hit over the head with a book by Ava Jerome 22, 2016 *Assaulted by Det. Dante Falconeri 25, 2016 *Held at gunpoint by Lulu Spencer-Falconeri 25-26, 2016 *Assaulted by Sonny Corinthos 5, 2016 *Assaulted and pinned to the floor by Drew 5, 2016 *Punched by Griffin Munro 18, 2016 *Slapped by Lulu 9, 2016 *Assaulted and pinned to a wall by Dante 12, 2016 *Assaulted by Griffin Munro 19, 2017 *Slapped by Anna 19, 2017 *Shot in the stomach 30, 2017 *Signed himself out of the hospital while still recovering from a gunshot wound to the stomach 2, 2017 *Slapped by Laura Spencer 18, 2017 *Attacked by Laura 21, 2017 *Arm-wrestled by Laura 21, 2017 *Assaulted over the head with a crowbar by Laura 21, 2017 *Beaten up and choked by Drew 21, 2017 *Tied to a chair and threatened with a knife by Drew 24, 2017 *Blackmailed by Cassandra Pierce into working with her again 27, 2017 *Held at gunpoint by Cassandra's henchman 28, 2017 *Held captive and tied to a chair, along with Anna, by Cassandra and her men 29, 2017-Jan 2, 2018 *Assaulted, handcuffed to a chair, and threatened at gunpoint by Robert Scorpio 21, 2018 *Strangled by Anna 23, 2018 *Being blackmailed by Liesl Obrecht with the truth about Sasha 2019-present See also *Valentin Cassadine and Nina Reeves Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Cassadine family Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Fictional princes and princesses Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:2010s Category:Fictional criminals Category:Westbourne family Category:Fictional secret agents